1000 Words
by emerald city's gone to hell
Summary: What was going through Anna's mind as she held her fiancee in her arms when he was defeated by Hao. Inspired by the song


ANNA AND YOH SONGFIC! 

Inspired by "1000 Words" by Yuna/Jade/Koda Kumi.

Disclaimer: The Song belongs to whomever wrote it Koda Kumi? Squarenix? and the characters belong to Takei Hiroyuki.

A/N: Text in ******bold** are the**song**. Text in _italics_ are the _narration_. Regular text are Anna's thoughts.

****

****** I know that you're hiding things  
Using gentle words to shelter me.  
Your words were like a dream,  
But dreams could never fool me...  
Not that easily...**

You would just smile at me and say "Everything will work out somehow," and I believed you. I believed you until now. How could you be gone; how could you leave me? You were supposed to become the Shaman King, my husband, you were supposed to be here for me! I didn't train you for nothing, I trained you and I was hard on you so you could achieve your dream and become Shaman King... How could you leave me... idiot...

_ Hot tears ran down Anna's face as she held the lifeless body of her fiancée in her arms. This was her fiancée, her king, her love; and now, now he was gone._

******I acted so distant then,  
Didn't say 'good bye' before you left,  
But I was listening,  
You fight your battles far from me,  
Far too easily**

I would watch you fight your battles, I just stood by, believing in you. When you were hit, I felt the pain, when you were weary, I felt your fatigue, yet I never let anyone know. I would just stand silently, quietly rejoicing with you, but I could never show the way I felt. I could never distract you from your journey, your dream. But now that you're gone, I'll fight them for you...

_ Anna took the headphones Yoh loved so much and placed them around her neck as she stood up. She had stood by as she watched her husband fight his battles. Now that he was gone, she would fight them for him, wearing his most beloved possession._

****** 'Save your tears cause I'll come back,'  
I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door  
But still I swore, to hide the pain,  
When I turn back the pages,  
Shouting might have been the answer,  
What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to part?  
But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart.**

I was strong for you, I was a good wife and I stood in the background and supported you while you fought, even as you came to defeat Hao. What if I hadn't? What if I cried and held onto you and asked you to stay? You would have probably just looked at me with that smile of yours and say, "Everything will work out somehow." Those words brought me comfort. What do I do now, Yoh? Where do I go for my comfort, now that you're gone?

_ Anna stared in disbelief as the 1,080 was broken apart by Hao as she slowly crumbled to the ground. First she had found her Yoh dead, and now she couldn't even stand against the man who had killed him. She had failed, failed her family, the Asakura name, and her husband._

****** Cause 1000 words, call out through the ages  
They'll fly to you,  
Even though I can't see,  
I know they're reaching you, suspended on silver wings.  
1000 words,  
1000 embraces will cradle you,  
Making all of your weary days seem far away  
They'll hold you forever.**

Everything I couldn't say before, I'm saying them now and I know you can hear me, I don't know how, but you can hear me, I just know it. I love you, Yoh... I love you... Come back to me...

_Anna sat in utter silence, her eyes moving occasionally to Yoh; her eyes blank, her face expressionless, as if she was expecting something from his stoic body._

****** 1000 words  
Have never been spoken  
They'll fly to you,  
They'll carry you home,  
And back into my arms suspended on silver wings  
1000 words call out through the ages  
They'll cradle you,  
Make all of the lonely years to lonely days  
They'll hold you forever.**

There are so many things I still have to tell you, I haven't even told you how I feel; you can't leave me, not now. You need to make your dream come true; you need to become the Shaman King and defeat Hao. You'll come back to me, I know you will; I believe in you. Everything will work out somehow.

_ Yoh's large eyes opened as he got up and smiled at his fragile itako, his lovely wife. He hid his pain, the agonizing pain of having nearly lost her forever. There were tear stains on her beautiful face, had she been crying for him?_

_"Yoh..." Anna stared in bewilderment as she watched her love return to life._

_"Yo." He replied simply. She just sat there, his fragile itako, his lovely wife; she just sat, staring at him with her beautiful black eyes, filled with shock. He just wanted to embrace her, hold her in his arms, but not yet. He wouldn't do that until he was certain that all danger was behind them, until he became the Shaman King, for her._

_Anna smiled softly, he had remained the same, he was the same Yoh who had left her. She watched him as he casually glided over to Hao, confident, calm, and called Amidamaru to his side and thanked him for awakening him. But she wouldn't let him battle, not yet._

_"Yoh..." She called his name softly as she took the headphones from around her neck and placed them on his head. "Welcome back." She whispered with a slight twinge of color in her cheeks._

_"Y-Yeah... I'm back..." Yoh stammered back, a bit flustered. "Let's go!" The intensity of battle returned to his face as he sped off with Amidamaru, leaving Anna on the ground._

How could you stay so calm? You just experienced death, and yet... you're the same... That is why I love you, Asakura Yoh, and I am proud to be your wife... Your wife, Kyoyama Anna.


End file.
